


[浩珉]Honey Funny Bunny

by TuiMao



Category: Homin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	[浩珉]Honey Funny Bunny

控后综合症还在上头，不想写剧情太多的内容，搞搞交通工具 dirty talk有  
手臂快赶上脸的帅气草莓X胯部使用得比99%人类都要灵活的翘屁嫩桃  
========================================  
他不会分神，也不该分神。  
带妆彩排的时候，所有的前排射灯都平转过去，郑允浩余光瞥到了一点沈昌珉，用来镜像定位和移动，然后那一念绮丽就印入了魂。  
他们停下来看录下的影像来改动和确认可以呈现最佳视觉效果的走动角度，沈昌珉撩了一侧衣角出来，衣下的腹部在急促起伏，他出的汗比郑允浩还要多许多，湿了整个上半身紧贴在背上，透出了肉的颜色，两侧腰肉微微鼓起在尾椎凹陷之外。从后面拍过去的视角，沈昌珉夹紧臀部前后左右扭动送胯的样子，让郑允浩本来就很渴的喉咙都快烧起来了——沈昌珉的深蹲训练起了效果。

郑允浩预支了明年的生日礼物。  
通常生活在一处的人不会再为彼此刻意准备生日礼物，想要送什么给对方也根本用不着费心选日子，只是他想要这个“礼物”的话，需要充分的借口。哪怕在有过无数次最深层的亲密，沈昌珉在他逼近的时候依然会转着那双明亮漂亮的眼睛不看他，眼神飘到了很远的地方。郑允浩问过沈昌珉缘由，他久违地主动把脸埋在郑允浩肩膀上，闷着头软软说了一句——没办法啊，还是会害羞。就好像人前伶牙俐齿快言快语吐槽着他的是另一个沈昌珉一样。  
他用了他的领带蒙住了他的双眼，他抿了下嘴却没有反抗，郑允浩擦着他的耳廓伸手到他脑后系紧了活结——昌珉你都没有一丝疑虑么？沈昌珉轻笑了一声，张开手臂有些迟疑地确认了自己搂到了郑允浩——哥要对我做什么都可以。他的喉结上下滑动了下，指尖慢慢爬上他光裸的背，昌珉刚洗完澡，上半身还残留着未干的水珠，时不时从紧实光滑的皮肤上滑下去，郑允浩的指尖逆向而行，在半路上截住了那些水珠，伸着舌尖转了一圈吸了进去。沈昌珉不知道他做了什么，微张着略干的嘴唇，他可以想象得到领带之下他茫然无辜的眼神。温热的手指触感让他只是紧了紧环在郑允浩脖子上的手。只有他们两个人的时候，沈昌珉是外人都无法想象的乖顺样子。  
只是一道领带，就降低了郑允浩罪恶感的门槛，他可以不再像往常有所收敛，可以更加肆无忌惮地用目光一点点侵犯沈昌珉。他们只开了一圈暗幽幽的床头灯，明亮透光的落地玻璃后映着错落的高高低低城市夜灯，像夜幕里洒落的无序星屑。感谢沈昌珉紧跟第四次工业革命的家装，他单手摸到遥控器关上窗帘的时候没有一丝一毫的声息，就像他悄悄绕了一只手过去从后面想要拉下沈昌珉的内裤。这事进行得不是那么顺利，内裤边缘啪的一声打在沈昌珉的腰上，郑允浩一抬眼看见沈昌珉的耳朵果然红了——哥你……他吞了后面半句话下去，只是用两只脚的脚趾踩着郑允浩的来排解害羞。沈昌珉的屁股最近越发圆润挺翘起来，撑着他的内裤鼓起来很高两块，屁股上洗完澡的未干水汽像是吸住了那紧绷的内裤一般。他用了双手才让那两团手感结实却皮肤软滑的臀肉弹了出来，沈昌珉的内裤得以顺利掉在了他自己脚下。郑允浩滑动下颌咬了咬牙，他的阴茎兴奋地胀在裤子里有些难耐。  
他们已经不是十几岁那样找到可以亲热的空隙就弄到什么都射不出来的年纪了，可是他们大部分的做爱郑允浩依然像是马上就是世界末日一样，要把沈昌珉干到几乎失去神智一样胡乱喊着哥求饶。在各个方面他们两个人过于契合，沈昌珉缓过气来会用湿漉漉情欲还没有消散下去的眼睛望着他——哥我再高潮下去可能就要死了。沈昌珉热衷一切可以强身补精的东西——我和哥不一样，我很柔弱的。然而那些鳗鱼饭鲍鱼粥至少有一半进到了郑允浩的胃里，他的屁股还是不怎么好过。他们在好几年里一直不怎么安稳，来来回回磨合个没完没了。后来郑允浩想明白了，一开始他们都过于站在自己的立场上，要求对方来理解和配合自己更多。沈昌珉将日记故意摆在他看得到的地方，他翻开了第一页——我知道了，哥对于我不是掌控欲，而是占有欲。郑允浩摩挲着沈昌珉隽秀的字迹，他说对了一半，他对沈昌珉有着包括沈昌珉自己都应该难以想象的，满溢的爱欲、性欲和占有欲。  
昌珉呐，说不定你会后悔的。  
他亲了亲沈昌珉脖颈里的那颗痣，有着沐浴露还没有淡去的清甜香味，郑允浩一手用力揉着沈昌珉的屁股，一手拉开了床头柜的抽屉。他学会了网购后，可以买的东西就更多了，那些原先他根本不知道的东西。那盒子被他掀开扔在床上，他拎起那一小片小得可怜的多层交叠的半透黑纱布料，既不像裙子也不像裤子，一抖展开，沿着沈昌珉肚脐下方将两侧的细绳绕到他屁股后系住，蝴蝶结垂着长长的带子卡在他臀缝里，那布料的长度刚好盖住了他有些硬起来的阴茎，只是未能完全盖住他的屁股，沈昌珉只稍一动，屁股就从那缝隙里露出来。他有些慌乱，平坦结实的腹肌急促地呼吸起伏，他看不见，其他感官却被无限放大，这种感觉比不穿内裤或许还要羞耻，急忙忙要伸手去拉过来遮住却被郑允浩捉住了手腕——昌珉不是说了，哥怎么样都可以。他只好咬着下唇，松下了那只拧着力的手，郑允浩满意地无声笑了笑，沈昌珉的妥协总是纵容了他进一步占有他。他顺势把那黑色兔耳发箍又快又准地戴在了沈昌珉的耳后，对方的头发最近剪得像少年时期一般又短又毛茸茸的，他很仔细的让发箍末端两侧触到了他的皮肤，那原先软趴趴垂着的毛茸茸两根瞬间竖了起来。据说那里植入了无极贴片，可以通过感应脑电波和体感来反应戴着它的人性奋程度。那黑色兔耳发箍压在沈昌珉短短的栗棕色头发上，他还被在脑后垂着长长带子的黑色领带蒙了眼，他察觉到了一些异样，却没办法开口问，咬着下唇的样子看起来无措又茫然，这个情趣用品哪怕仅仅作为装饰品，和沈昌珉的契合度也好得过分了一些。  
昌珉呐，还没有到最厉害的部分——郑允浩指尖捏着一小团毛茸茸的兔尾，侧头吻着他的锁骨慢慢向下，这里是他们不可以留下痕迹的地方。胸膛也是，严格来说，任何会露出的部分都是。如果说，如果说沈昌珉只露出仅开一个衬衫扣子的皮肤呢？在半遮半露的衬衫边缘，留有只有他们才知道的痕迹，郑允浩张开嘴或轻或重咬着沈昌珉略微有些急促起伏的胸膛，他出了点汗，胸腹上亮了一片浅浅的水光，郑允浩触了一下兔尾下吊着的垂坠物体，贴着沈昌珉的肚脐悄悄向上一路擦过薄汗停在了他左侧的乳首，那一团毛绒被他的汗弄得湿了一些，几搓绒毛黏在了一起，那轻微嗡嗡作响的声音和颤抖振动的触感让沈昌珉立刻知道他手里拿了什么。郑允浩捏着兔尾，只用顶端跳动的部分去顶弄沈昌珉的左侧乳首，他乳肉生得很小却极为敏感，只稍稍碾磨了几圈就肿立起来，可怜兮兮在微凉的空气里索瑟露着头。左右的不平衡感让他主动去用右半边胸蹭郑允浩，郑允浩却还穿着衬衫，他磨蹭着硬挺的织物胸口轻微有些生疼的感觉，沈昌珉知道这是看起来如何色情的画面，热度一路从他的下腹烧到耳后，他抓着郑允浩的衬衫衣领，摸索着颤悠悠去解他扣子，手掌下的皮肤温度或许比他自己还高一些，郑允浩却一把抓住了他的手正正好按在了他的胸膛上——如果要求哥，昌珉应该怎么做？  
沈昌珉滞住了，他们之间很久没有进行过这样的游戏了，郑允浩通常只有在他内心不安却没有表现出来的时候，会用这样的办法在性事上一遍又一遍确认沈昌珉从头到脚是属于他的。他满意地看着沈昌珉高耸的兔耳下自己的耳朵也红到要滴出血，他这一次头发修得特别短，根本掩饰不住一直以来他最为敏感的耳朵，沈昌珉深吸了一口气，搂紧了郑允浩主动寻到了他的嘴唇吻了下去，两人的舌头很快搅到了一起，他吮吸着那柔软湿滑的舌肉，总还不够似的转到另一侧，手下一用力按着沈昌珉的下颚，那些来不及吞咽，过度分泌的水液从昌珉的嘴角滑了下去，他松开他追着蜿蜒而下的水渍舔弄，沈昌珉的呼吸乱了节奏，郑允浩咬住了他空落许久的那一侧乳首，用刚才唇间接吻的水液啧啧有声吸咬着那一块软肉，还抓着兔尾跳蛋的那只手又去揉他另一侧鼓涨的胸肌，那跳蛋在他指尖胡乱翻转，擦过沈昌珉胸的时候，敏感地给他浑身点了火，他下腹那根颤悠悠地站了起来，掩在那层层薄纱下渗着前液，有一下没一下地蹭着郑允浩的腹部，顶端软肉擦过对方硬挺耻毛的时候还带着些微的疼痛。昌珉撩着自己的小裙子啊——郑允浩用他性感的低声戏谑撩拨他，那种轻到只有他们两个可以听到的声音，手里的劲却大得过分，情欲上头的时候根本没有轻重急缓，又揪又拧得弄得沈昌珉胸前像错落染了春后零落的淡薄樱汁，蔓延了一路繁花。  
他没处藏也逃不走。像踩在云上，仰着脖子喉间再也难抑呻吟，音色曲折流转得像催情，自己都觉得那声音异样，只不再叫唤，低头搂紧了郑允浩的脖颈，深深埋在他的头发里企图平复呼吸。郑允浩索性双手一张开托紧了他的屁股，两人一起跌在床上，中央腾得陷下去一大块。他伸手抓了床头柜上的润滑剂往兔尾跳蛋上挤了一大坨，那粘腻滑落下来的液体滴在了他还没有完全解开的裤子上，沈昌珉刚得了些可以喘息的空档，双手换紧了郑允浩坐在他身上，黑绒绒的兔耳垂了下来耷拉在脑袋两侧，只是他自己的耳朵依然又红又软。郑允浩抓着他的手按在自己的阴茎处，沈昌珉的兔耳受了惊腾得一下又弹了起来，敏感度精准得惊人。他用还沾了润滑剂的手指轻抚了下沈昌珉有些干燥微肿的下唇，他十几年的小情人蒙着眼虽然什么都看不到，却乖乖地会了意去解他的裤子，用细长柔软的手指抓着郑允浩的肉球搓揉挤按了几下，继而用两手抓着他那根巨物和自己的靠在一起套弄起来。  
郑允浩触了几下跳蛋的顶端，那玩意儿振动的频率更高了，在安静的夜里嗡嗡声存在感瞬间提升。他捏着毛绒尾巴贴在沈昌珉的肉口碾磨，他腿上的人倒抽了一口冷气拔高声音叫了出来，手上的动作也停滞了下来，郑允浩却没有放过他，推着那顶端椭圆形的圆柱体朝他下面喂进去，那东西很小巧，只有一节手指那么粗细，又得了足够的润滑，不怎么费力就塞了进去，只留着一团毛茸茸的黑色兔尾夹在他出了汗湿漉漉的臀肉之间。郑允浩顶着腿间那根去磨他腿间的肉蛋和软肉，两手用力扒开他两团屁股，那跳蛋在沈昌珉肉口浅浅的搅动戳刺，捣得他出了些水液，渐渐润得穴口本来就浅的细褶没了影，但长度根本不及他那肉里深处的敏感点，他在半窒息的欲海里沉沉浮浮得不了劲，只好夹紧了屁股在郑允浩身上乱扭。郑允浩看着他出了一层又一层的汗，水光从他的锁骨中央凹陷处一路顺着胸肌的凹槽一直深陷到腹肌直至滑落到下腹的耻毛里不见了踪影。沈昌珉悄然沉下了腰，撅起夹着兔尾的饱满屁股，左右摆着胯在他身上纵情扭动，贴着郑允浩的身体从下而上绕过来吻他的嘴唇，他有着十足性感的成年男性身材，软得像古神话里用肉体勾引英雄堕落的蛇妖，或许郑允浩应该再捆了他的手，好将他完完全全钉在这张床上干到忘却一切他们生活里应该守序的，遵从的各种规则。如果他解开了领带，沈昌珉会用他那双足以将人溺死的明亮如清潭的双眼望着他——或许现在应该蒙上了朦胧欲念，他们两个就要一起困在最原始的欲望里难以抽身了。  
昌珉呐，想要什么，告诉哥——他轻轻拍了几下沈昌珉的屁股，那肉结实软腻地仿佛吸着他的手掌，湿滑到他快要抓不住。沈昌珉难耐地扭了几下，张开细长有力的双腿骑在郑允浩那硬挺的一根上来回摩擦。他单手拉开了领带的活结，一抽将那一根抛在了地上。他的眼睛周围出了许多汗，或许之前还流了生理泪水，睫毛浓黑地根根分明，又像瞄了眼线，头发修得很短却更显出了那双眼睛流动的光彩。在他看来，郑允浩眼里的情欲或许比他还浓烈一些，他从来一直都知道那双写着深意的双眼之后的坚定和狠劲，郑允浩像是感染力极强，只对他定点传染的病毒，只不过他也没有想过要治愈，他们两个谁究竟在这段感情里更疯一些或许还不得而知。沈昌珉沿着郑允浩脸侧到耳边一下下按着吻——想要哥的那根，想要允浩哥的那根。他湿着眼喃喃几语却像什么亘古流传的邪恶咒文，叫郑允浩的心脏在胸膛口乱了节奏突突乱跳，只觉得提到了嗓子眼。沈昌珉还嫌不够煽情似的，自己弯手到臀后捏着那团兔毛拔了出来，伸着粉色舌头卷了那水光十足的跳蛋吞了几下，啵得一声吐了出来扔到床尾去了。  
郑允浩只觉得浑身的血液都冲到下腹去了，脑仁突突跳着涨到发疼，全因为下面那根还没有发泄出来。他一手扯掉了沈昌珉腿间早就没了遮挡作用的布料，两臂用力抓着沈昌珉湿滑的臀肉朝两侧分开，慢慢往他勃起的阴茎上按着往下坐，他在这件事上的凶暴或许有一半是因为沈昌珉的撩拨和纵容——那我或许会把昌珉干到两条腿都合不拢，明天都没办法在机场好好走路。沈昌珉没有回应他，喘着快接不上气了，局促地一声高过一声喊得满屋子都是他的声音，十指抓紧郑允浩充血鼓胀的手臂借力，坐姿和自身的体重使得那一根完完全全地嵌了进去。还没等他缓过神，郑允浩已经喘着气搂紧了他的腰小幅度挺动了起来，这个姿势亲密得过分了，郑允浩呼出去的热气全打在了他的心口上，像是要灼伤了他一般。沈昌珉分开两条腿好好地跪在郑允浩两条结实的大腿之外，他的肉茎夹在汗涔涔的两人之间，随着郑允浩一下重过一下操进去的节奏前后拍打着郑允浩的腹部，沈昌珉刚松开了一只手抓紧了它快速套弄了几下，就被郑允浩颠弄得坐不稳了，他的大腿肌肉有些酸麻，臀肉结结实实拍打在郑允浩的肉蛋上，身体撞击发出的声音听起来过于色情了一些。他已经顾不得那么多了，像溺水之人抱住浮木一样又重新两只手死死按紧郑允浩的手臂低声呜咽。  
郑允浩知道他又要撩他又要暗自害羞，沈昌珉的身体一旦被操熟了就会透着无法掩饰的，让他自己羞恼的软红色，他抓了一把早被他们疯狂性爱搞得脱离了四周床脚位置皱巴巴的床单，胡乱擦了两把沈昌珉滑不溜手的屁股，对方几乎已经瘫软在他的大腿上。他快要抓不住他了，他每一次恶狠狠挺腰干进去的时候，沈昌珉就会随着那节奏发出甜蜜磨人的，吟唱一样高高低低的叫唤。润滑剂和两个人的体液润得他进出越发顺畅，郑允浩搂紧了他的腰贴向自己，沈昌珉顺势抓着他的头发支起身体，另一手握着自己的阴茎在郑允浩腹部上小幅度画圈摩擦，他在郑允浩身上像暴风雨里飘摇无主的一叶轻舟，被颠来倒去地拥在欲海里沉沦，郑允浩海神一样用无边的性爱浪潮倾覆了他，卷着他沉到深海里去了。他两手用力向上提起沈昌珉退了出来，对方上了头，眼梢带着三分明艳，慢慢睁大了湿漉漉的迷茫双眼难耐地望向他，郑允浩下了床，拖着他的手臂几乎两三步就把他推到了落地窗边，窗帘被有些粗鲁地蹭开了一角，半个城市像是在他们脚下。郑允浩将沈昌珉按在窗上，握着粗胀肥厚的阴茎拍打了他两下屁股，破开那含了他一晚上的肉口撞了进去，沈昌珉彻底没了依靠物，幸好他足够柔软，只得双手按在玻璃上沉下腰挨操，他的兔耳大约失灵了，频繁耸动。郑允浩早就不考虑什么节奏频率，结结实实打桩一样每一下都往他里面最深处刺，沈昌珉那里湿软滑腻的软肉迎着他的阴茎夹紧吮吸含咬，前面自己那根溅得窗户上星星点点乳白色液体缓慢滑下，郑允浩越发加重的喘息声里混着沈昌珉前后高潮显然爽到了的短促叫声——他的小情人可能会索命吧。他从后面吻去了他发尾的汗珠，抓着他的屁股用力往中间挤按搓揉，连续猛干了几下埋在里面不动了，他射得又多又浓，小幅度转了几下还陆续吐着余液，大腿肌肉滞后的酸楚劲儿上来了，他却还想撩拨几下沈昌珉——昌珉如果我们被拍了。沈昌珉的臀肉上有些火辣辣的疼，却已经顾不上那么多了，高潮的余韵或许让他快站不住了——那我……就只好和哥一起下地狱了。

对于他们来说，重复类似的答案一贯都是最安全不出错的做法，就像他又温柔有礼地提到自己容易健忘和乱放东西的毛病。  
沈昌珉在另一边抿着嘴侧过头去忍着笑，啊是啊。所以你最好忘了沙发底下那些藏得不见天日的玩意儿。


End file.
